The present disclosure relates to a cross-flow fan and an air conditioner having the cross-flow fan.
Generally, an air conditioner is a system that is used to control the temperature of air in an enclosed space such as a room, building, and the like.
The air conditioner includes a heat exchanger in which refrigerant flows. A cross-flow fan is disposed at a side of the heat exchanger to supply air. The cross-flow fan introduces the air in a radial direction and discharges the air in the radial direction.
A fluid flow guide is disposed near an outer circumference of the cross-flow fan. The fluid flow guide guides the flow of the air introduced and discharged by the cross-flow fan.